hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elusive Targets
Elusive Targets is a target-based gameplay concept introduced in HITMAN™ and also used in HITMAN™ 2. Description Elusive Target missions are unique, as they only appear once, and if the mission ends in any way, other than restarting, they cannot be attempted again. So far, they've appeared at a rate of roughly once every few weeks. The target cannot be seen on the map or through Instinct Mode, but the briefing gives mediocre clues about their location and antics, which mostly consist of background. The level can also be modified during the mission to seal off certain areas that are available during normal gameplay, and can also contain extra guards. When a new target is added to the game, players only have a limited time (initially ca. 48 hours, though the norm has since become a whole week) to compete in the mission, or it'll be lost. Rewards After completing varying amounts of Elusive targets, the player will unlock new suits for Agent 47 to wear. Some suits are based on Agent 47's earlier suits, worn in the previous games of the franchise. All unlockable suits can be worn in every game mode and level (excluding tutorial levels), but the changes are mostly cosmetic, with some characters making snarky comments depending on your clothing. HITMAN rewards ; Location-specific* : Complete one Elusive Target contract in each location. *Paris: Tuxedo with Gloves *Sapienza: Italian Suit with Gloves *Marrakesh: Summer Suit with Gloves *Bangkok: Casual Suit with Gloves *Colorado: Tactical Gear with Hunter's Hat *Hokkaido: White Yukata ;Completion suits :Complete a set number of Elusive Target contracts. *Complete 5 Contracts: Absolution Suit with Gloves *Complete 10 Contracts: Blood Money Suit with Gloves *Complete 13 Contracts: Signature Suit with Gloves ;Silent Assassin rating* :Earn Silent Assassin ratings. *1 Silent Assassin rating: Terminus Suit *5 Silent Assassin ratings: Winter Suit with Gloves Miscellaneous :Other Elusive Target unlocks. *Play any Contract: ICA Commendable Performance Coin** *Complete any Contract: ICA Superior Performance Coin** *Complete any Contract with Silent Assassin rating: ICA Outstanding Performance Coin** * These suits were added starting from Elusive Target 14. Progress made before that point don't count towards them. ** Players are only awarded one of the three coin types. HITMAN 2 rewards ;Location-specific :Complete one Elusive Target contract in each location. *Miami: Florida Fit with Gloves *Santa Fortuna: Casual Tourist with Gloves *Whittleton Creek: Suburban Suit with Driving Gloves *Isle of Sgàil: Tuxedo and Mask with Gloves Note: In the HITMAN™ 2 's October Roadmap, IOI confirmed that the Imperial Classic With Gloves would instead be unlocked by completing The Divine Descendance, as Mumbai would not be receiving any Elusive Target contracts. ;Completion suits :Complete a set number of Elusive Target contracts. *Complete 3 Contracts: Absolution Suit with Gloves *Complete 6 Contracts: Blood Money Suit with Gloves *Complete 9 Contracts: Signature Suit with Gloves *Complete 12 Contracts: The Undying Look *Complete 15 Contracts: Casual Undercover ;Silent Assassin rating :Earn Silent Assassin ratings. *1 Silent Assassin rating: Terminus Suit *5 Silent Assassin ratings: Winter Suit with Gloves Miscellaneous :Other Elusive Target unlocks. *Play any Contract in HITMAN: ICA Commendable Performance Coin* *Play any Contract in HITMAN: Black Winter Suit *Complete any Contract in HITMAN: ICA Superior Performance Coin* *Complete any Contract with Silent Assassin rating in HITMAN: ICA Outstanding Performance Coin* *Play The Undying: Explosive Pen *Play The Undying Returns: Lil' Flashy * Players are only awarded one of the three coin types. Targets HITMAN™ HITMAN™ 2 Legacy Elusive Target Reactivations On October 24th, 2017, iOi announced the return of the elusive targetshttps://www.ioi.dk/elusive-target-reactivation/ to be available for purchasers of the newly released Game of the Year Edition. This re-activation would allow players to try any elusive target that they didn't finish on the first appearance. If a target was killed or the mission was failed, they would not return. Sergei Larin would be the first target reactivated on November 17th, 2017. During their first activations, most elusive targets were active for around 72 hours. Most re-activated elusive targets are active for 10 days. The announcement showed a montage of elusive targets, but Gary Busey was notably absent; this was later revealed to be the result of contractual issues. The reactivations have deviated from the original release order. The Guru, which was originally the sixteenth target, was reactivated as the ninth target to coincide with the release of HITMAN Spring Pack (a free release of Sapienza). The Pharmacist, the tenth target originally, was also held back as the result of a bug which was fixed in the v1.33 patch and was announced to be added back into the reactivation queue. HITMAN™ HITMAN™ 2 Gallery HITMAN™ Targets (Examples) TheForgerSergeiLarin.png|Sergei Larin, "The Forger." JonathanSmytheHITMAN.png|Jonathan Smythe, "The Sensation." TheTwinDylanNarvaez.png|Dylan Narváez, "The Twin." TheWildcardGaryBuseyHITMAN2016.png|Gary Busey, "The Wildcard." ThePharmacistHITMAN2016.png|Nila Torvik, "The Pharmacist." HITMAN2016TheFixer.png|Xander Haverfoak, "The Fixer." AngelofDeathET15HITMAN.png|Etta Davis, "The Angel of Death." HITMAN™2 Targets Mark Faba.png|Mark Faba, "The Undying." Revolutionary.png|Vicente Murillo, "The Revolutionary." Miranda Jamison.png|Miranda Jamison, "The Appraiser." The Politician.jpeg|Dame Barbara Elizabeth Keating, "The Politician." Trivia *There was a bug in the game where players could replay Elusive Contracts through Contracts Mode, that was uploaded with their (presumed) UI references.TheKotti Twitch VOD **For The Forger, UI_CONTRACT_TEQUILA_SUNRISE_TITLE **For The Congressman, UI_CONTRACT_MINT_JULEP_TITLE **For The Prince, UI_CONTRACT_SAZERAC_TITLE **For The Sensation, UI_CONTRACT_SHANDY_TITLE **In addition to the revealed names, all of the Elusive Target UI names are based on alcoholic drinks. *Gary Busey was selected as a target by the community, who were asked to choose between either Gary Busey or Gary Cole. This is also presumably the reason for the longer time period (168 hours, a full week) when he was available as a target.ChooseYourHit.com (Defunct) Cole also appeared as himself in the mission, but not as the target. *The tenth elusive target also was available for a whole week. The reason is possibly found from the official forum; a user had to leave the town for work-related reasons September 16, which meant he/she would have missed his/her 10th ET. After a brief discussion, a moderator commented that he'll ask the team if there was anything they could do. References Category:HITMAN™ Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay